


Off Limits

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: tomholland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, arvinrussell, arvinrussellimagine, arvinrussellxreader, devilallthetime, netflix, readerinsert - Freeform, tomholland, tomhollandxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Arvin Russell x ReaderWarning: some swears, gets steamyWord Count: 1,172
Kudos: 9





	Off Limits

A gust of hot air, rushed into your face as you opened the oven door, revealing the pie you were baking. Placing it on a cooling rack, you couldn’t help the content sigh that escaped past your lips. It was a slow day for you, as your brother Jake was working a shift at the mechanic shop downtown.  
You were expecting him to be home any minute. The sound of rapid knocking, echoing through the house, caused you to jump slightly. Making your way to the front door, you were taken back gazing at the man before you.

“Arvin?”

“I…I didn’t know where else to go.” He spoke in between breaths.

“Please.” You spoke, stepping aside allowing him in. “You’re more than welcome here.”

Stepping into your home, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room.  
“Got into another fight?” You questioned, as you headed to the bathroom getting your first aid kit.

He hummed as he began to fidget with his hat. Kneeling in between his legs, you gazed upwards at him as you assessed his injuries.

Once you were done, you stood up from your place on the floor.

“Why’d you get into a fight this time?” You murmured making your way to the kitchen.

Sighing, he crossed his arms leaning against the door frame. “They were talking shit again.”

You nodded in acknowledgment, maintaining your attention on your pie. Arvin moved across the kitchen, allowing him to stand beside you.

Gasping slightly, you turned your head towards him.

“You scared me.” You whispered.

“Sorry.” He responded in a husky tone. Reaching up to your face, he tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen, behind your ear.

Your breath hitched in your throat, at his sudden action. Bringing your gaze to his face, his expression was much softer than before. Gazing at his face you could the new bruise forming while a previous one was healing.

Arvin leaned in hesitantly, as he glanced at your lips before bringing his gaze back to your eyes. Once your lips touched his surprisingly, soft lips you turned towards Arvin. Your hands clutching the front of his shirt, in fear of him disappearing. Placing his forehead against yours, the sounds of your pantings filled the air.

Before you knew it, his lips were back on yours as his hands wrapped around your waist. Sucking your bottom lip, he silently asked for entrance. Lacing your fingerings through his hair, you pulled him closer as his tongue explored your mouth.

As you realized your actions, you pushed him away from you, as your chest rose and fell rapidly. Your fingers coming up to your lips.

“I…I can’t do this.” You whispered, not daring to look at the confused man before you.

Barely waiting for a second, you attempted to exit the kitchen. A firm hand wrapped gently around your elbow preventing you from retreating further away from him.

“What do you mean?” He questioned in between breaths.

“This, Arvin.” You spoke motioning between you.

“We haven’t even-“

“And we won’t.” You interrupted him, furrowing your eyebrows together. “You’re my brother’s best friend.”

“Is that really what’s stopping you?” He asked taking a step closer to you. Placing his hands along your jaw, as he lifted your head upwards allowing him to gaze into your eyes.

“Yes.” You whispered.

“No.”

“I…I don’t want to be another notch on your belt.” You confessed, your voice breaking slightly. Heat rose in your cheeks.

Arvin’s jaw fell slightly, as he gazed at you full of confusion. “Why would you think that?”

Sighing, you screwed your eyes shut. “I know what the other girls in town say.”

“And what do they say?” He questioned lightly nudging your nose against his.

“They…They say you’d fuck anything in a skirt.”

Arvin chuckled, nipping at your bottom lip. “That’s because.” He spoke, wrapping your hair around his hand while the other landed on your hip. “I don’t just fuck any girl.”

Tugging your hair, he had you gazing at the ceiling giving him access to your throat. The hand on your hip, traveled down to your ass giving a light squeeze. A gasp fell from your lips when his teeth sunk into your throat. Closing your eyes, you allowed your body to mold into his.

His chuckle rang through your ears. “Baby girl.” His husky voice spoke softly in your ear. He took your ear lobe between his teeth.

A groan fell from your lips, as you lulled your head to the side. Wrapping your hand around his wrist you tugged it down, from the back of your head before placing it over your clothed breast. Arvin let a moan fall from his lips.

Taking charge, he twirled you around pressing you into the kitchen counter. A bulge was now prominently pressing into your ass. His lips latched on your neck, while his hands cradled your chest. You let your head fall back against his shoulder, as moans began falling from your lips.

“Baby girl.” He spoke into your ear.

“Stay the night.” You breathed out, latching your hands into his hair, keeping him against you.

“Are you sure?”

“Do you not want to?” You questioned frowning slightly.

“N…No. I mean yes!”

Giggling you, grinned at him.

“Y/N?” Jake called from the living room. “I’m home! Is Arvin here? I saw his truck in the driveway.”

Crossing the threshold into the kitchen, he gazed at you. Arvin was closing the fridge, as he had a beer in hand, while you were on the opposite side of the room, placing the pie in the center of the table.

“He’s gonna stay the night.” You beamed, placing a kiss on Jake’s cheek, as you began busting yourself with dinner.

Time had gotten away from you, once Arvin arrived. The brisk night air began making its way through the house as did the sound of crickets.

“Alright!” Jake spoke grinning. “Boys night!”

“Dude.” You cleared your throat, tossing a warning glare over your shoulder.  
“Oh come on, Y/N/N.” He groaned rolling his eyes. “You know you’re one of us.”  
Rolling your eyes, you frowned. “Geez, thanks. I’ve always wanted to be one of the guys.” You spat, only loud enough for you to hear.

Once dinner was over, Arvin volunteered to help you with dishes.

“Arvin.” You groaned gazing at him. “Stop it. You’re a guest in this house, you don’t need to help.” You spoke as you plunged your hands into the sink filled with water.

Arvin’s firm chest pressed into your back, as his hands were placed on your hips. Placing a gentle kiss to your ear, his tongue poked out tracing the shell. “I love hearing you say my name.” He spoke pressing his hips into your butt.

“Arvin..” You moaned slightly.

“Go on a date with me.” He spoke before he latched his lips to your throat making sure to leave bruises, as he went.

Gasping your eyes flew open, as you furrowed your eyebrows together. “What?“


End file.
